powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teamwork (Revisited Series)
Teamwork is the third episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot The girls lead a drive to clean up the environment, but Rita has other plans when Kimberly and Trini walk into her waste dump. She also sends the mighty Minotaur to defeat our young heroes. Synopsis Kimberly and Trini lead a drive to clean up the environment. The boys however are too busy to help them with their effort. Bulk and Skull show the girls what they think of recycling - they think it's awesome, but they still make a huge mess. The girls show them the importance of recycling by cleaning up some of their mess. Rita Repulsa plans to pollute the entire planet. Kimberly and Trini try to convince the city to clean up the dump site. The two young girls are intercepted by the Putties. Meanwhile, Zack is teaching Alpha 5 some hip-hop kido dance steps. They are informed that Kimberly and Trini are in trouble. Finster prepares his latest monster for the Monstermatic. The Minotaur is created. The Power Rangers show up to stop his attack. The Pink and Yellow Rangers have troubles of their own. Goldar has shown up with the Putties. The kid Rangers get the beatdown from Minotaur. To make matters worse, Rita makes him grow with her wand. The Power Rangers summon the Dinozords to defeat him. But Minotaur proves to be too powerful. Zordon calls the children back to the Command Center to give them their new Power Weapons. The Power Rangers are able to defeat Minotaur with their Power Weapons. They combine their weapons to form the Power Blaster. The Power Blaster fires a powerful blast of energy. The blast finally destroys Minotaur, but he vows to return. Rita is furious at yet another defeat at the hand of the Power Rangers. The Rangers and Ted decide to use teamwork to clean up the mess at school. Meanwhile, Alpha Five tries to dance, but ends up shorting out the controls. Cast *Corey Lopez as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Phillip Jacobs-Williams as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Pia Manalo as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Justin Timsit as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as voice of Alpha 5 *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Cody Slaton as Farkus Bulkmeyer *Ross J. Samya as Eugene Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Unknown child actress as Sharky *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as voice of Rita Repulsa *Takashi Sakamoto and Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as voice of Finster *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as voice of Baboo *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as voice of Squatt *Tom Wyner as voice of Minotaur Notes *First non-cameo appearance of Ted Swanson and the second appearance of Angel Grove Elementary School. *First appearance of Delta 4, the girlfriend of Alpha 5 (voiced by Kristen Lazarian, the real-life wife of Richard Horvitz). *First appearance of the Power Weapons and Power Blaster. *First episode to feature the American actors wearing miniature versions of the five Zyuranger costumes. *The first episode with a morphing sequence not featuring the whole team. *First appearance of Bulk and Skull's female punk named Sharky who will make another appearance in "Food Fight" as a teenager. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited